warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ivara/@comment-151.32.108.101-20200106134915/@comment-39438158-20200110133230
1 (Quiver) Cloak Arrow is useful for being invisible when gaining energy due to still allowing zenurik energizing dash and energy restores. Dashwire Arrow can sometimes be useful for movement between locations, and you can slide on it when using Prowl (3) allowing you to move faster due to the speed limitations of Prowl Noise Arrow is kinda useless now, but it used to be more useful Sleep Arrow is extremely useful for getting stealth kills on enemies, especially as it resets them to being unalerted, which Equinox's Rest & Rage (2) does not. Due to this it is extremely useful in Railjack missions for intrinsic farming, as the enemies are alerted by default. With a high damage melee you can easily 1 shot every enemy, making it easy to get rid of boarders as well as clearing out crewships. with an affinity booster, it is easily possible to get 40+ intrinsics in a mission. 2 (Navigator) Can be useful for distance headshot riven challenges, don't ever really use it for anything so idk what else 3 (Prowl) Great for spy missions with augment. Only invisibility ability that can be on constantly without needing to reactivate it at all (which octavia's invisibility does). With the augment movement is faster, and rolling is always an option if you find movement too slow, and it also allows Ivara to easily complete spy missions without any difficulty. Ash, Loki and Octavia all need to avoid lasers and the grineer magnetic things, Limbo needs to use 4 to nuke cameras for corpus spy, and is pretty much useless for grineer spy. Due to him being visible, he can also be seen by enemies in Corpus spy vaults, so if a spy vault has enemies in it you either have to kill them, which requires leaving the rift, or complete it quickly before they can trigger the alarms/see you. All 4 of those frames have limitations for spy missions but with Ivara you can be as slow as you want without having to move away from Grineer Sensor Regulators to recast invisibility, as well as being able to walk through all laser barriers, magnetic things, and also be able to sleep arrow any enemies that notice you (if you accidentally touch them). Both Ash and Loki use less energy per second than Ivara when moving, but Ivara beats Ash by about 0.17 energy per second when still and Loki by about 0.15 energy per second when still (both of these with max efficiency and duration). Prowl is also the only ability able to loot frames when they are alive, and can do this without any need to recast an ability, which is another benefit of this ability over other invisibility abilities. 4 (Artemis Bow) Useful to have as an extra weapon which is both silent and fires projectiles that can be controlled by Navigator (2), so even if you bring another primary you will still have access to this. Even though it blocks energy restores you can still use Energizing Dash with it active, and if you need to use a restore it doesn't take long to disable it. The secondary fire is also very useful for shooting Quiver (1) arrows as you don't need to hold the key down to do it. So it is extremely fast to shoot them with sleep arrows and stealth finisher, way faster than using the first ability on its own. Apart from noise arrow I don't see much smoking shit.